Cupcakes 2: The Nightmare Continues
by W4VEG00DBYE
Summary: They thought the nightmare was over. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Cupcakes 2

_Note: This is a sequel to the alternate ending A Precious Rainbow, located here_

.net/s/7132369/1/A_Precious_Rainbow

**SWEET APPLE ACRES**

**2 months since incident**

**Prologue **

Rainbow Dash glided through the water as a knife cuts through butter, swift and silent she sped along the bottom of the lake, her mind completely at ease, her worries long forgotten.

Her new duties on the farm were time consuming, and she rarely got a moment to herself, but when she did, she swam.

The cold water washed away her scars inside and outside, for a short while at least, and after what Rainbow had been through that was all she could ask. With a powerful thrust, Rainbow Dash shot from the bottom of the lake to its surface, and took a breath.

Tired, she waded through the muddy water to the shore, where her friend Applejack waited.

"F'r someone who can barely buck an apple tree, you sure are a fine swimmer!" Applejack teased.

"You're just jealous of my awesome" Rainbow responded with a laugh. "What are you doing out here anyway, I thought you had to help Apple Bloom with her homework?" Applejack shrugged. "I was never good at them fancy mathematics. That's Big Mac's area. Besides, I had to come out and get you, there's a pretty big storm due for tonight, and I don't want you out swimming. Don't complain, I get enough complaining from Rarity as it is, just get inside!"

As if on cue, water began to pour from the skies, followed by a CLAP of lightening.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack ran to the safety of the barn, where Big Macintosh awaited them with a news paper. "AJ" he said, "Ya might want n' take a look at this"

Big Mac handed Applejack the newspaper, all the while giving Rainbow Dash an odd look.

"Honestly Mac," said Applejack, "What in carnation could be so important that…" her words trailed off as she read the headline. Her eyes widened slightly, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it AJ?" Rainbow asked.

"What? Oh, it's uhh… it's nothing. Nothing at all.." Applejack nervously responded. "Say, its getting late, best we all get some sleep!" Applejack immediately turned, and walked to her room with the paper, where she closed the door.

"That was weird" Rainbow Dash said, before heading to her own room.

"E'yup" Big Macintosh responded

**2 hours later**

Rainbow Dash quietly opened Applejacks door, and peered inside. Buried under the warm blankets was the oblivious Applejack, and on her bed side table was the object of Dash's desire; the newspaper.

Stepping lightly, Rainbow crept from the open door way to the bedside table, where she snatched the paper up, and immediately fled.

Returning to her room, Rainbow opened the paper up, and saw what had Applejack so nervous.

On the front page, in large, black letters, read the headline: **Fourth Person Disappears from Fillydelphia. **_ Many wonder if these disappearances could be linked to the Cup Cake Murders…_

Rainbow Dash couldn't read any more. Her legs trembled, her heart raced, and it took all her might to not panic. _That's impossible. _She thought. _Pinkie's dead, there's no way they're connected…no way…_

Despite these rational thoughts, her paranoia got the best of her. She had to make sure Pinkie was really dead.

**3:AM**

**Ponyville Graveyard**

Rainbow Dash moved quickly, for she had no time to waste. What she was doing was illegal, but she had to do it, for her own sanity. She swiftly ran through the long rows of concrete markers, till she found the one she needed.

It was located in the back corner of the cemetery, away from the other dead. On the small, almost minuscule marker read: Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Rainbow Dash took no time to remember her friend and tormentor for fear that she would be unable to continue. Instead, she took her shovel, and began to dig.

After 30 minutes of digging, her shovel hit the coffin. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Rainbow re gripped her shovel, then bashed it against the lock holding the coffin closed. In one clean hit, the lock fell off.

Rainbow Dash tossed her shovel to the ground above, and grabbed hold of the side of the simple tomb. With all her might she pulled, and the coffin opened.

Dash took a deep breathe, readied herself to see her dead friends carcass, looked down and saw: nothing. The coffin was completely empty, no body, no cushions, nothing.

Rainbow Dash stared at the empty casket, shocked. "No.." she said to herself. "Pinkie's dead..i watched her die!"

Rainbow slowly climbed from the grave, took a couple steps back, then turned and ran at a dead sprint back to Sweet Apple Acres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The door to Applejack's room flew open with a bang, startling the sleeping pony awake. Confused, she looked around, only to see a rainbow colored blur screech to a halt right by her bed.

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Applejack stared at her friend. "Umm Rainbow..why are you bargin' in and wakin' me exactly?"

"WHY IS PINKIE'S GRAVE EMPTY?" Rainbow retorted. Applejack's mouth dropped. "You…you went to her grave?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHERE IS PINKIE'S BODY?"

"No one knows" Applejack whispered. Rainbow Dash eyes widened.

"WADDYA MEAN NO ONE KNOWS? DEAD PEOPLE DON'T JUST DISSAPEAR!" Rainbow Dash shouted, growing more panicked by the minute. Then quietly, she asked: "She is dead right? You said her neck snapped, right?"

"I…I thought she was dead. But when the investigators got there, there was no body"

Rainbow Dash's legs toppled from underneath her. The realization that her tormentor, the one who took her life from her, wasn't dead was too much for her.

Applejack quickly got up to help, but was immediately brushed off.

"Don't touch me" Rainbow Dash said with a vicious tone.

"Sugarcube…we don't know if she's alive or not" Applejack said cautiously.

"Not sure? YOU CAME BACK AND THERE WASN'T A BODY! WHAT ELSE COULD THAT MEAN?"

"Dash, just calm down"

"CALM DOWN! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE PONY WHO DID THIS TO ME" at that she pointed to where her wings once were; "IS STILL ALIVE, AND MY FRIENDS HAVE KNOWN ALL ALONG AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME!"

"Hun, we didn't tell you because you needed to relax, to recover! Knowing that she survived would have just…hurt you some more. We were just trying to look after you"

Rainbow Dash snorted. "Yeah, well while you guys have been "taking care of me" Pinkie's resumed what she started here in Ponyville!"

Applejack but her head in her hooves. "Oh god Rainbow, I'm sorry!"

Rainbow laughed sarcastically. "Yeah whatever, I'm going to bed." With that she stormed off, slamming the door shit behind her.

Applejack fell back into her pillow, her mind still racing. _Oh god_ she thought. _I tried to protect her, but I've just gone and made things worse. _She turned onto her side, allowing her uneasy mind to drift. The fight had taken a lot out of her, and it wasn't too long before she felt sleep coming upon her. _I wonder where Pinkie is right now _she thought, and then, she was out.

**Meanwhile**

**Ponyville Town Square**

The darkness surrounded her, save for a few glimmering bulbs from the street lamps. Most ponies feared the dark, but not her, it just made her giggle, which, if you knew her, wasn't a big surprise. There wasn't a lot that could dampen Pinkamena Diane Pie's mood! She looked around at her old home, curious as to what changes had been made in her absence. The first thing that popped out was the fountain. On it was a large plaque, where the names of many were engraved, however, that's not what caught Pinkie's eye. The big new thing was the water, which, instead of being clear, was rainbow colored.

"Oooh!" Pinkie said, admiring the beauty, "That's pretty!"

She approached the fountain, and began to read each name. Gradually, she realized that this was more than a fountain, this was a memorial, and not just to anybody!

"Hey! I remember this guy!" Pinkie said with indignity. "He was number 27! Why does he get a memorial, he barely lasted 30 minutes!" Shrugging, she continued on, reading the names of her victims out loud to keep herself company. She had been very lonely lately, and sometimes she just had to talk to SOMEBODY!

As she finished, she noticed that a certain name was missing. Pinkie scanned through it again, just to make sure. "Well, poopy" she said, irritated. "I was hoping to see Dashie's name on this, but I guess she survived. Oh well, just means I'll have to pay her a visit! Now where would she be?"

Pinkie wondered down Main Street, looking for a clue as to where her friend might be. Glancing around, she spotted Sugar Cube Corner, and a feeling of great joy filled her!

"Ooh! Maybe I can find Rainbow Dash in there!" She quickly approached the door, and gave it a tug. It was locked, but it was no problem since she knew where the spare key was. Quietly she unlocked the door, and slipped back into her old home.

_Oh, it's wonderful to be back! _Pinkie thought to herself as she looked around. _And look! A letter to Mr. and Mrs. Cake from Applejack! I wonder how she's doing.._

Pinkie snatched up the letter, and after a moments hesitation (she may be a schizophrenic murderer, but going through someone's mail just seemed so rude!) she read it.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cake" the letter read. "How are y'all doing? I hope yer well and such, as me and Rainbow Dash couldn't be better! Thanks so much for the cake, you should have seen her face when she remembered its her birthday! Personally, I don't care if she lives here forever, specially since she can barely sleep without having some crazy nightmare. Anyways, thank y'all again for the cake!"

When Pinkie finished the letter, she had a huge smile on her face. Her two BEST friends were living together, so she could see them at the same time! But she couldn't go without a present, after all, it had been such a long time since she had seen them! "I know!" Pinkie said. "I'll make them some of my special cupcakes! All I need is that special ingredient! But I'm pretty sure I'm all out, and I don't know where to get more!"

_You could always make some more! _The voice said. "Well, duh, but I don't know where it is!" _It's right above your head. _"The ceiling?" _No! Mr. and Mrs. Cake!_

"OOOhhh" Pinkie said, looking up. "Okie Dokey Lokie!" And with that, Pinkie Pie trotted off to the kitchen to start preparing her treats.

**10:AM**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Rainbow Dash stared at herself in the mirror. Her little adventure last night, while necessary, had cost her a lot of sleep, leaving her looking like this. Sighing, she began to brush her mane, all the while thinking about what she was going to say to Applejack. Things had been going so great, and then this happened, and she had no idea where that put them. Finished with her grooming, she put down the brush, took a deep breath, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Applejack had a plate waiting for Rainbow Dash when she got to then kitchen.

"Dash, I'm really.." Rainbow Dash cut her off. "Don't. Let's just eat and start working"

The two ate quickly and quietly, before heading out to join Big Macintosh out in the fields.

"Well hello there" Big Mac said wiping the sweat out of his eyes. "Bout time you two got out here, I want to get as much work done as possible before the heat kicks in." The two female ponies grunted an acknowledgment, and began to buck the trees. The work, long and boring on any other day, was especially bad today as Applejack and Rainbow Dash weren't talking to one other, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Big Mac.

"Y'all okay? Most of the time yer chattin' like there's no tomorrow!" Applejack shot him a look that said_ I don't wanna talk about it._ The group worked in silence, until Big Mac finally said "Okay y'all, that should be good for now, let's take a break."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash began to head back to the barn. Applejack, sensing that something needed to be said, began.

"Hey, Dash? About what happened" Rainbow Dash tried to cut her off, but Applejack persisted. "I'm real sorry. We should've told you about Pinkie."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Yeah, you should have. I know you were trying to look out for me and all, but still I deserved to know." Applejack nodded vigorously as they approached the porch. "You're right Dash. And hey, thanks for understanding why we didn't tell you." Applejack looked over at her friend, but she wasn't there. Turning around, she saw that Rainbow Dash had come to a stop, and was staring at the ground right in front of the barn door.

Applejack approached Rainbow Dash. "Umm, Dash? What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash didn't respond, and just kept staring at the ground as if she was seeing a ghost. Applejack followed her friends gaze, and saw what was scaring her. Applejack couldn't believe it. Placed right in front of her barn door were two cupcakes, one yellow, one blue. Applejack leaned in for a closer look, then turned and threw up. On the blue cupcake there was an image of three cupcakes, while on the yellow there was an image of three carrot cakes.

"Oh god" Rainbow Dash said. "Those..those are Mr. and Mrs. Cake's cutie marks!" As Applejack continued retching, Rainbow Dash picked up one of the cupcakes, and saw that there was a note underneath it. She grabbed the note, read it, then promptly fainted. On the note, in bright pink ink, read: _Hope to see you soon! ~ Pinkie_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Thanks for the great feedback guys! Im working on this one chapter at a time, so be patient! This entries a bit short, but don't worry, there will be more chapter 2 entries

_Pinkie…I want to go home! _Rainbow Dash tossed and turned in her bed, sweating profusely as her nightmare continued. _Her wings and cutie marks in a bucket, Pinkie laughing like nothing was wrong. Pain shooting through Rainbow Dash as her former friend electrocuted her. _

"AHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash bolted straight up, seeking any way to escape her own personal hell. She wildly looked around the room, panting, trying to calm down. _It was just a dream _she thought to herself. Then she remembered, the two cupcakes, the note. It all came back to her, and nearly knocked her out again.

Fortunately, she was saved by Applejack barging into the room. "Rainbow!" she cried. "Are you ok?" Rainbow Dash nodded, then turned and vomited off the side of the bed. Applejack approached slowly, sat down, and held back her friends mane as she retched.

Finished, Rainbow wiped her mouth, then turned to Applejack. "Sorry AJ" she said sheepishly. "Aw sugarcube, you ain't got nothing to be sorry for" Applejack gave Rainbow a little grin, which she returned.

"So, um, what happened? After I passed out I mean?" "Well the police came over and had a look at the note and the cupcakes, and they sent a team over to The Sugarcube Corner" Rainbow Dash hesitated. "Was it them? Were the marks on the cupcakes theirs?"

Applejack looked down. "Yes sweetie, they were" Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, and sighed. "She's really back isn't she Applejack. Pinkie's really back in Ponyville."

Applejack bit her lip, and looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Yeah hun, she is. But believe me, she isn't gonna hurt you or anyone else. I'll see to it."

**Somewhere in the Everfree Forest**

Pinkie happily skipped through the forest, laughing as she went. "Oooh, this is just super awesome crazy spectacular fantastic!" she excitedly yipped. "It's a beautiful day, I'm back in Ponyville, and I just gave my friends an awesome treat!" _Not enough_. "Huh?" Pinkie whirled around, looking for the voice. "Heeelllooooo?" _It must be finished. _Pinkie spun around, and saw where the voice was coming from. "Oh, it's you! Your sneaky, did you know that?" The figure walked, or rather, glided up to Pinkie Pie._ You must finish what you started! _"What are you talking about silly? Oooh, wait, is this a guessing game? I love guessing games!" _Rainbow Dash, you must finish with her! _Pinkie paused. "Oh yeah! I'll get right on that!" She snapped of a mock salute, then turned, and skipped happily back towards Ponyville.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**3:00 PM**

Rainbow Dash stared at her plate. She was unable to comprehend how anyone could think of food in a time like this! "AJ, do I have to eat this?" Applejack, who was in the middle of a conversation with Fluttershy, paused, turned, and said "Yes Rainbow, and if I hear one more complaint outta yer mouth Imma force feed ya!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, and resumed her staring contest with the food, trying to figure out how she could get the food from the plate into her mouth. As she was about to take the first bite, the door to the barn flew open, and Twilight Sparkle ran in. "I came as soon as I heard! Is everyone alright?" She asked as she went up and hugged Fluttershy and Applejack. "Yeah, we're fine I guess" Applejack said uncertainly. "A little shaken but we'll live"

Twilight sighed. "Thank Celestia." At that moment she noticed Rainbow Dash at the table, and immediately went over to her. "Are you okay, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash put on a brave face, and said "Yeah, don't worry Twilight im fine" although she didn't protest the comforting hug she received from the purple unicorn.

"So, Twi, what's going on? Has the town been told?" Applejack asked. "Right now, the only ones that know are all of us here, plus Rarity. She's on the way home from Manhattan right now so she should be here soon."

Applejack nodded, then glanced over at Fluttershy, who looked like she was about cry. "You okay there, Fluttershy?" The soft spoken Pegasus looked up at Applejack. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. It's just…I can't believe Pinkie's back." Twilight put an arm around Fluttershy. "Neither can we" she said in a comforting tone.

The conversation was interrupted by Spike running into the room. "Twilight!" He shouted. "I've got a" he paused, realizing that Twilight wasn't alone. "Ooops, sorry" He said sheepishly. "Anyway, Twilight, I've got a letter from the Princess!"

Twilight gasped. "What does it say?" Spike unrolled the letter, cleared his throat, and boomed; "Dear Twilight Sparkle. Gather your friends and stay close. Do not try and find Pinkie Pie. You've done so much, now let me handle this. Sincerely, Princess Celestia"

"Huh" Applejack said, looking a bit confused. "I'd thought she want you to help."

Twilight gave Applejack a look. "This isn't some adventure AJ. This is murderer we're dealing with, not some parasprite infestation, or even Nightmare Moon. We can't just unite the Elements of Harmony and blast Pinkie away." A light throat clearing sounded through the room. One of the policemen had entered the room without the knowing.

"Yes, officer, what is it?" Applejack asked. "Well, Miss, it's..umm" The policeman hesitated. Rainbow Dash quickly lost her patience. "Spit it out!" She barked.

"Well, something happened." The policeman said quietly. "We believe Pinky has kidnapped someone." The entire room fell silent. Surprisingly, Fluttershy was the one to ask the question everyone was thinking. "Who?" The policeman grimaced. "Rarity"


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 Part 2

_Yes I changed the chapter things, not sure why, just did. Remember to check out the inspiration of this, A Precious Rainbow by milesprower6. I'm writing these when I can. Enjoy! -James_

**Ponyville Town Square**

**3:20**

The four ponies ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the Police Station. Despite the only sound being the clomp of their hooves and the pants of their breath, they were all thinking the same thing. _We've got to help Rarity before it's too late! _Rainbow Dash led the group, her legs moving so fast they were almost a blur. The speed at which she moved made it feel like she was flying again, something that she had taken for granted. Rainbow Dash smiled, then immediately chastised herself. _My friend is in incredible danger, and I'm enjoying myself? _Rainbow shook her head, and kept on running.

As the ponies turned the corner, they saw the Police Station straight ahead of them. Each one of them secretly breathed a small sigh of relief at this. With a final burst of speed, the ponies barged through the door of the station, only to come to a sudden and screeching halt at the feet of a large, white pony with Pegasus wings, and a horn.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle stammered. "What are you doing here?" The princess looked down at the group of panting ponies, and they all noticed the large dark circles under her eyes. "I heard about your friend Rarity. I'm sorry. To answer your question Twilight, I am leading the search party to help find Rarity, and, with any luck, Pinkie as well so we may end this terrible nightmare. "

Applejack gave the princess a small smile. "Aw thanks princess, we sure do appreciate the help." The other ponies gave also noised approval. Princess Celestia smiled, but her expression quickly changed. "There is one condition however. As much as I know you want to help, you cannot be a part of the search in any way."

Twilight's mouth dropped open, as did just about everyone else's. "What? But Princess, Rarity is our friend, we have to help!" This time, the noise of approval was more of an angry cheer.

The princess looked down. "Yes, Rarity is your friend, but so was Pinkie. If any of you would happen to find Pinkie, I don't trust that you'd have what it takes to…to do what is necessary."

"But princess-" " No. My mind is made up. Return home at once." The four ponies saw that there would be no persuading this case, so they turned and began the trip home. Twilight felt a hoof on her shoulder, so she turned and saw the princess beckoning her aside. Leaning in close, the Princess whispered "Stay close to Rainbow Dash. I fear Pinkie may try and finish what she started." And with that, the princess whirled around, and walked away, leaving Twilight alone, and suddenly, very, very afraid.

**Whereabouts Unknown**

Rarity couldn't see. She couldn't hear, couldn't move, and couldn't even fell anything, except for the cold concrete floor. _Am I dead?_ She wondered. _Well if this is heaven it certainly could use some work. _A loud bang, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps, startled her out of her thoughts. _Well I guess we can rule out death._ "Who's there?" she yelled, however, due to the gag that she had just noticed was in her mouth, her question sounded like nonsense. _Great, now my teeth are going to be stained! _The footsteps got closer and closer, until the seemed to be right on top of Rarity, at which point they stopped. She felt a pair of hooves grab her, and place upright on her knees. Through her blindfold she could make out the shape of a pony with a poofy mane, but nothing more. The mysterious figure grabbed Rarity's head, lowered her gag, and held a bowl filled with an unknown liquid to her mouth. The moment the liquid touched her lips she realized it was water, and she was also incredibly thirsty.

Once she had drained the bowl, she was given an odd tasting meal, one that seemed to consist of chicken, bread, and some sort of dessert. Finished with her meal, Rarity strained to see if she could make out anymore of her captor, however, her blindfold was to thick. All she could see was the figure pick up the bowls, and walk to the doorway.

"Hey" Rarity shouted as loud as she could. "You forgot to put my gag back on. If your going to hold me captive at least do it correctly" To Rarity's surprise, the figure stopped, turned, and walked right up to Rarity, who fell back in fear. Two hooves reached out and gently untied Rarity's blindfold. Rarity blinked, the light hurting her dark accustomed eyes. "Now just who do you think you-" Rarity stopped in mid sentence as her captor became visible. "No" Rarity whispered. "No No No NO NO!"

Pinky Pie smiled. "Hi Rarity! I'm so happy to see you, it's been AGES since we last hung out or did anything like that!" Pinky noticed her friends frightened stare. "Oh Rarity, I know I haven't been taking care of my mane like you told me. Maybe you could do it for me!" Rarity just stared at Pinky. "You really are insane aren't you Pinky?" Pinky laughed in her usual high voice giggle. "Duh, I'm crazy about being able to talk to you and all my old friends again!" Rarity cringed, and then opened her mouth to say something brave when Pinky Pie spun around and went "Huh?" Rarity stopped. Pinky continued to look around, until she seemed to have found what, or who she was looking for. "Oh it's just you! You scared me silly!"

Rarity couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Pinky? No one else is here." Pinky acted as if she didn't hear Rarity, and continued her conversation with the air. "Mmmhmm! Oohh I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me!" she said excitedly. "Hey Rarity, how's Rainbow Dash? Oooh did she get my gift? You have no idea how hard it was to make those cupcakes! You know, for someponies who have the last name cake, they sure didn't cook well!" Pinkie Pie laughed at her own joke. "Anyway Rarity, it's bee great seeing ya! Catch you later!"

Pinkie Pie twirled around, and walked out the door, shutting it and turning out the light as she went. Rarity just stared, thinking about what Pinkie Pie had just said. _Cupcake…last name cake…Oh god._ Rarity turned to her side and threw up violently, then rolled over, and passed out.

**Twilight's House**

**8:00 PM**

"Ah don't understand why we can't just go back to the farm!" Applejack complained. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Because AJ, I've got tons of books here with helpful spells, and if Pinkie comes looking for Rainbow Dash, we're going to need all the help we can get." Applejack exhaled forcefully. "Well, then why am I here?" Twilight shot Applejack a look. "Applejack, you've looked after Rainbow Dash since the attack. I really doubt you would leave her now, especially since you two are…well"

Applejack was taken back. "Well what? You think me and Rainbow are together don'tchew?" Twilight grimaced. "Well, you two have been around each other a lot, and Big Macintosh said.." "Big Macintosh don't know what he's talking about" Applejack interrupted. Twilight Sparkle stared at her friend. "So you're telling me that you and Rainbow Dash have absolutely no feelings for each other at all?" Applejack sighed. "Well…I mean I do have feelins for her..and she has em for me. But we ain't gonna do nothin' bout them feelings til this whole Pinkie thing has ended, alright?" Twilight shrugged. "Okay"

Applejack shook her head, then looked over at Spike, who was staring out the window. "You okay there, Sugarcube?" Applejack said. Spike just kept staring out the window, unresponsive. Applejack shot Twilight a concerned look, and both of the walked, and gave the purple dragon a hug. "Don't worry Spike" Twilight said. "They'll find Rarity, I'm sure of it." Spike just kept staring out the window, and thought._ Yeah…but will she be alive?_

**Twilight's Bedroom**

**8:00 PM.**

Rainbow Dash, at that moment, was also staring into the night sky. Her gaze was directed to the stars, the beautiful moon, and all that she missed. She had only flown at night once, and now that she no longer had wings, she wished that she had done it just one more time. "Hey Fluttershy" The forlorn rainbow pegasus asked. "How many times do you fly a day?" Fluttershy quietly walked over to Rainbow Dash. "Oh, only once or twice. I prefer the ground anyway, it's so much more peaceful, and most of my animals live on the ground." Rainbow Dash just sighed, and put her head down. "Look at Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie has Rarity, and all I'm concerned about is flying!" Fluttershy awkwardly put a leg around Rainbow Dash. "Well, you had wings all your life, it take a while to get used to not having them..I guess." Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Its not that I'm not used to having them, I mean swimming really helped, it's just that today, when we were running to the police station. That was the fastest I've gone since I had my wings, and….the feeling of that speed kinda reminded me about flying."

Fluttershy didn't really know what to say. After all, she still had her wings, and yet she didn't really like flying. She settled for "Well, like I said, you'd flown your entire life and then all of a sudden you couldn't. You're bound to get reminded of flight by some things." Rainbow just shrugged. "I guess I just want to get up off the ground again."

That's when Fluttershy got an idea. A scary idea, yes, but if it help Rainbow Dash, then she'd do it. "Hey, Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said nervously. "Would you like it if you flew with me?" Rainbow Dash looked over at Fluttershy. "'Shy, I'm really touched, but I doubt you could lift me." "Oh, I think I could. There was a heavy log blocking off the flow of the stream a few days ago, and I lifted it just fine!" Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy. "I don't know Fluttershy, are you sure?" Fluttershy nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

**Ponyville Pastures**

**8:30 PM**

Rainbow Dash stared up into the night sky in wonderment. She couldn't believe she was doing this, especially in a time such as now, but something told her it felt right. Fluttershy approached from behind her. "Are you ready?" She asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. Fluttershy bent down, grabbed the end of the rope that was tied to Rainbow Dash, and tied it to herself. "Okay Rainbow, here we go!" Fluttershy flapped her wings, and gently, the two ponies rose. Rainbow Dash gazed around in awe as the ground slipped away, and she was surrounded by Luna's night. The two ponies slowly flew around all of Ponyville, around the mountain, and over the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash, to in love with having the feeling of flying again, never noticed the strain of Fluttershy's face as she flew, never noticed the sweat dripping off her body, or the sharp intakes of her breaths. When the two finally touched down again in the pastures, Flutterhsy was about ready to pass out. Between large breaths, Fluttershy asked "Rainbow? You okay?" Rainbow Dash didn't respond. She just continued to face away from Fluttershy, staring into the night sky. When she finally did turn around, her eyes were full of tears. Fluttershy, who had caught her breath by then, seemed stunned. "Oh, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rainbow Dash interrupted her. "Fluttershy.." "Yes Rainbow?" "Thank you" As Rainbow Dash walked up to her friend and embraced her, Fluttershy realized that those tears were tears of joy, and she hugged Dash back.

Far above them, Luna was patrolling her night skies, and saw the two hugging ponies. She smiled. _Even in dark times such as these, there is still room for happiness _she thought, then went on her way.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Another chapter…__yay…._

**Twilight's House**

**Next Morning**

Twilight Sparkle sat on the couch, quietly reading the newspaper. She had been up all night with Spike for comfort, and as of right now she was incredibly tired. Normally she would just go back to bed, but today was anything but normal. Her friend was still missing, and if anyone came with news on Rarity, she would want to hear it for herself. Trying to shake off the sleepiness, Twilight turned the page of the newspaper, and saw a headline saying "Another Pony Missing: Cupcake Killer Believed to be Responsible" Twilight tried to read through the article, but could barely get through half of it. Despite Rarity being missing for a full day now, the realization had yet to set in that Pinkie had Rarity. That is till now. Twilight dropped the paper as her body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs, the entire time thinking _Pinkie has Rarity, oh god Pinkie has Rarity! _Twilight hadn't been a victim of Pinkie, but the evidence on Rainbow Dash suggested that the things Pinkie put her victim's through was horrible. And just thinking about that happening to Rarity was too much for the purple unicorn. _Rainbow is a tough pony, and she barely recovered! _Alone, Twilight Sparkle sobbed as she finally realized that she was losing her friends.

**Location Unknown**

Rarity stared at the ceiling, trying to take her mind off of her current situation. _Just trapped in the lair of a psychotic serial killer who horribly tortures her victims _she thought. _Nothing to worry about!_ Glancing down, Rarity saw that her hoof was chipped, and caked in mud. On any other day that would make her crazy, but today she just sighed, and went back to the ceiling. At that moment, a loud bang startled her out of her daze. The sound of hooves clopping against concrete filled her ears, followed by another bang as the door flew open and the lights came on.

Pinkie stood in the doorway, looking down on her prisoner. "Good morning!" Pinkie said cheerily. "I brought you some breakfast! You know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie coldly. "Let me guess. You brought cupcakes" Pinkie Pie just laughed! "No silly, cupcakes aren't a good breakfast food! I brought bacon!" And with that, Pinkie Pie threw a plate of bacon at Rarity's feet.

"Enjoy, I made it just for you!" Pinkie Pie said, before turning around and heading back to where ever she came from. Looking down at the bacon, Rarity sighed, and picked up the plate. _Won't do me any good at all to starve _she thought. She took a big bite out of a piece of bacon, and immediately noticed that it was extremely tough. _Maybe when she went insane she lost her cooking ability. _Rarity thought sarcastically. Shaking her head, she continued eating the food until there was none left. As if on cue, Pinkie Pie returned to check on her "guest"

"Oh goody, you ate the entire plate!" Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically. "That's good, I'm going to need you to be at full strength, because today is a very important day for both of us!" Rarity's eyes widened at that.

Pinkie Pie continued. "Ooh we're going to have so much fun!" Laughing, she turned and began to walk out the door but stopped, and commented "Oh yeah, and sorry if the bacon was a bit chewy. I thought that when you boiled and grilled carrots it would make them better, so I assumed it would work the same way with someone named Carrot Top! I mean come on, you have the word carrot in your name, so why don't cook like one!" Shrugging, Pinkie Pie continued on her way, leaving Rarity with the knowledge that she had just eaten a fellow pony, and might soon be next.

Rarity felt the vomit rise, and tried to turn so it would simply go onto the floor, but she had suddenly become extremely weak, and could not lift a hoof. As the vomit splashed out all over her mane, Rarity began to break. _I'm going to die. Oh god I'm going to die!_ Realizing she was losing it, Rarity physically spoke to herself. "Snap out of it Rarity, this is no time for crying. You've got to pull yourself together!" Standing up, Rarity wiped the vomit off of her chest, and began to plot her escape.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

**2:00 PM**

Applejack reared her back legs up, and slammed them into an apple tree with all the force she could muster. Turning around, she watched as 2 dozen or so apples fell into the carefully place baskets below. Sighing, she moved onto the next tree. While she didn't want to buck apples in any way today, she needed something to take her mind off of Rarity, and in her mind, the best way to do that was to do something productive. Still every now and then a thought of Rarity crept into her mind, which heavily screwed up her work. While walking to the next tree, Applejack accidentally bumped into Big Macintosh, who was also bucking apples.

"Watch where yer steppin', lil' sister" Big Mac said in his usual southern drawl. Applejack muttered a quick apology, and started to move on her way, but Big Mac blocked her.

"Applejack, why are you out here when you should be with your friends?" Big Mac asked. Applejack gave Big Mac a look. "I need to do something, and why not do something productive?"

Big Mac just shook his head. "Sister, yer just distracting yerself. You've cracked and broken most of the trees anyway, look!" Applejack turned around, and indeed saw that many of the trees she had just bucked were split and broken. She put her head down, and muttered "Jesus, look at me Big Mac. The only thing I'm good at I'm screwing up."

Big Macintosh walked up and hugged his little sister. "Applejack, yer one of the toughest pony's I know, but even you need someone to talk to evr'y now and then, specially since this craziness came up"

Applejack looked up at her older brother. "But besides you, I don't have anyone else to talk to!" Big Macintosh gave his sister a confused look. "Whad about Rainbow Dash? You two were getting' along real nice a few days back!"

Applejack sighed. "Rainbow's got enough problems, she shouldn't have to worry about mine." Big Mac smiled. "Now you don't know that fer certain. Try and talk to Rainbow 'bout this here mess that we're all in. I'm sure she wont mind a bit."

Applejack was about to speak, when she saw a rainbow colored blur coming down the path. 'Scuse me, brother, I think I'm needed." Applejack walked up to Rainbow Dash, who was gasping for air.

"Rainbow, what in tarnation are you doing galloping over here like the end of Equestria is happening?" Rainbow Dash, still gasping, said "Princess Celestia says she knows where Rarity is! We gotta get back to Twilight's!"

Applejack looked stunned by the news. "Okay, hold on a second Rainbow" Turning around, she ran back to Big Macintosh. "I'm sorry Big Mac, but-" Big Mac cut her off.

"Go do what you gotta do sister" he said calmly. "Are you sure?" Applejack asked. Big Mac smiled. "Eeyup" Applejack gave her brother a quick hug. "Alright, thanks!" She returned to Rainbow Dash, and the two ponies began their journey back to Twilights to hear the news on their missing friend.

**Twilight Sparkle's House**

**2:30PM**

Rainbow Dash and Applejack burst through the front door of Twilight Sparkles home, and saw Fluttershy and Twilight talking to Princess Celestia. "Good, Applejack, now we can begin" said the princess.

"The Equestrian Intelligence Office has received information on the whereabouts of Pinkie Pie" the princess began. "We believe that Pinkie is holding Rarity in a abandoned rock farm outside of Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed. "Rock farm? Didn't Pinkie grow up on a rock farm?" Princess Celestia nodded. "Yes, we do believe that the farm they are on is in fact her old home." Twilight spoke up. "When do you plan to go after Pinkie?" Princess Celestia looked directly at her star pupil.

"We leave for the farm in 30 minutes. You and your friends will stay here." At this Applejack spoke up. 'Now hang on one second, princess. I respect y'all for what you've done and everything, but we gotta right to go help our friend!" The princess barely tolerated this outburst by reminding herself that these ponies were under a lot of stress.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow any more civilians to get hurt. Besides, who knows what state Pinky is in. If she saw all of you, she could try and specifically target you ponies, and I wont let that happen." The princess looked around. "Thank you all for being here, but now I must go prepare." The princess quickly turned, and walked out the door, leaving the group speechless.

Twilight looked around at her friends. "Stay here, I' going to go talk to her" Following the princess, Twilight walked out the door, where she found the princess gazing into the sky. Quietly, Twilight walked up beside her mentor. "We could help, you know. And even if we can't, we deserve it. Especially Rainbow Dash."

Princess Celestia sighed. "I won't allow another civilian to die at Pinkie's hands." Twilight looked at the princess. "We're not civilians, Princess. We may be the only way to get Pinkie to come quietly." As she said these words, Twilight noticed that the princess had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked. The princess looked down. "I lost some close friends to Pinkie Pie. Just thinking about what she put them through…it's too much for me. I will not lose another friend, physically or emotionally." Twilight was taken back by this revelation.

"Oh god..I'm sorry, I didn't know." Twilight looked away for a second, found her resolve, then returned her gaze to the princess. "But princess, you have to know, even if you tell us we cannot go, we will find a way to be there. This means so much for us, we need to see this end. Especially Rainbow. She needs closure, needs to know that Pinkie wont hurt her again"

Princess Celestia closed her eyes, as if seeking a moment of peace. Sighing, she said "Tell your friends to get ready. We will leave immediately."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Since this story is about wrapped up, I would like to thank everypony for the great feedback, and for reading this. There will be definitely be some stories that continue this one!_

**Just Outside of Ponyville**

**3:00 PM**

The sun blazed down on the backs of the ponies as they marched towards Pinkie Pie's lair. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy stood in the middle of the group, surrounded by a large force of police ponies. The herd walked in relative silence, save for the clopping of hooves on dirt.

Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash, whose expression showed no trace of emotion. Still, Twilight sensed that her friend was troubled. "Are you okay with doing this?" Twilight asked. Rainbow simply nodded. She didn't want her friends to know it, but right now it was taking all her strength to keep going, and not start panicking. After all, she was about to face her tormentor, the person who had destroyed her life. She had a right to be afraid.

The group rounded the corner, and saw the rock farm just ahead. Rainbow Dash hesitated at the sight, knowing that somewhere in there was Pinkie Pie. Applejack came up and put a leg on the rainbow pegasus' shoulder. The two looked at each other, and despite no words being spoken, Rainbow Dash understood, and was comforted by the move. Taking a deep breath, she started moving forward again.

**Pie Rock Farm**

**Meanwhile**

Rarity lay in wait in the corner of her cell, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She listened carefully, for what she was about to do called for perfect timing. She knew that if her plot failed, Pinkie Pie would surely kill her like all of her other victims. A loud bang alerted her to someone approaching, and her muscles tensed in anticipation. The cell door swung open, and Pinkie Pie entered, bouncing and smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Hey there Rarity!" Pinkie said happily. "Guess what!" Rarity glanced up at her captor. "What?" she said coldly. Pinkie let out a huge laugh. "We get to go have fun now! All you have to do first is eat this cupcake so you have some energy. After all, breakfast was a long time ago!" Pinkie tossed a single cupcake over to Rarity, who picked it up and looked at it. She wondered what unfortunate pony was baked into the "treat", and vowed to try and avenge them. Rarity then took a big bite of the cupcake with no more thought on it.

Looking up, Rarity saw Pinkie staring at her excitedly, waiting for the drug to take effect._ Let's hope you're a better actress than flier _Rarity thought, before allowing the cupcake to drop from her hoof to the ground, closing her eyes, and letting her head drop back onto the concrete floor. Listening closely, Rarity heard Pinkie squeal with excitement, then start walking towards her supposedly subdued victim. As soon as Rarity felt Pinkie touch her, she opened her eyes, grabbed Pinkie's front left leg, and smashed her hoof against Pinkie's face.

The pink pony flew back, stunned. Rarity bolted to her feet and charged at Pinkie, letting loose a very un-Rarity like war cry. "DIE BITCH!" Rarity screamed as she leaped on top of Pinkie's back and began hammering away at the back of her head. Pinkie Pie took three good blows before she bucked hard, throwing Rarity off of her. Rarity landed, but was immediately back on her feet and ready to attack, before noticing that she had landed right in front of the entrance to her cell. She gave Pinkie one last look before turning running at full speed up the spiral steps.

Pinkie, not one to let a friend get away, especially so close to play time, gave chase. The two ponies flew up the stares, Rarity fueled by adrenaline and her survival instinct, Pinkie by her urge to kill. Rarity made it halfway up before Pinkie grabbed her leg, and slammed her down against the stairs. Rarity twisted, and delivered a hard kick to Pinkie Pie's gut, forcing her to let go of Rarity's leg. Rarity jumped back to her feet and continued up the stairs, knowing that Pinkie Pie was right behind her.

Rarity rounded a turn, and saw that the stairs lead straight up to a doorway from that point on. She saw natural light streaking in from under the door, and smelled fresh air. Grinning at being so close to freedom, Rarity ran as fast as she could, and jumped at it. Her body slammed against the wooden doorframe and bounced off. _Oh fuck_ she thought, realizing the door was locked. Rarity turned around just in time to see Pinkie Pie launch at her, before the pink pony slammed Rarity against the door.

The force of the impact stunned Rarity, and gave Pinkie the opportunity she needed. Grabbing Rarity's head, Pinkie began to repeatedly slam it against the door, trying to knock Rarity into unconsciousness. Rarity lashed out with a right hook that caught Pinkie on the chin, knocking her back a bit. Rarity then raised her knees sharply, catching Pinkie in the back and launching her forward face first into the wooden door. Rarity quickly got out from underneath Pinkie, who was rubbing her face in pain. Glancing over, she saw Rarity looking around wildly for another way out, while paying very little attention to Pinkie.

Pinkie shot at Rarity, and tackled her down the stairs. The two tumbled for a short while, before finally coming to a halt a third of the way down. Pinkie, confused by the fall, looked around quickly and realized that she had come out in front of Rarity, and now blocked the path between her and the door. Rarity, figuring this out too, swung at Pinkie Pie, but missed. Pinkie delivered a sharp kick to Rarity's midsection, which yielded a satisfying _crack. _

"Ahhh!" Rarity yelled in pain, dropping to her knees. She knew that last kick had broken a rib or two, and her back left leg had gotten hurt during their fall. Pinkie Pie took delight in her victims pain, saying "Oooh see, this is so much fun! Aren't you having fun Rarity?"

Rarity looked up at Pinkie Pie, and saw that the pony was grinning hysterically, even with blood dripping down her face. "What happened to you Pinkie?" Rarity panted. "You were one of the best ponies I ever knew. How did this happen to you?" Pinkie just shrugged. "What do you mean Rarity, am I not one of the best ponies you know anymore? Oooh, maybe when we start playing you'll change your mind!"

Pinkie Pie leaned over and grabbed Rarity by the mane, pulling her up on her back two legs, and then threw her over the rail of the stairs in one final attempt to beat her down. Rarity however, quickly realized this, and as she went over, she grabbed a hold of Pinkie Pie's arm, and wrapped her own arm around the railing. Pinkie tried to stop, but Rarity's momentum plus her own was too much. With a surprised yelp, Pinkamena Diane Pie flew over the rail of the spiral stairs, and fell into the dark abyss below.

**Outside**

The police team, along with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack, searched the rock farm from top to bottom, looking for any clues on where Pinkie Pie or Rarity were. So far, they had none. Rainbow Dash sat on a log in front of an old bookshelf tired from the long search with no results. Fluttershy came up and sat beside the disheartened pony in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said softly. "I'm sure Rarity is alright" Rainbow Dash was about to respond, but a large bang from the bookshelf behind them. Fluttershy and Rainbow, startled, leapt to their feet and stared at the furniture in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes" was Flutterhsy's reply. Another loud bang sounded from the bookshelf, followed by a rather loud "HEEELP!" Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had heard that voice before.

"Rarity!" They exclaimed, and immediately set about on finding a way to open the bookshelf. The two pulled books out left and right looking for a door handle or lever.

"Found it!" Rainbow Dash yelled excitedly, having yanked a book called _Partying for Dummies_ from the shelf and discovering the lever behind it. "Stand back, Rarity!" Rainbow yelled. At this point the rest of the group had joined Rainbow and Fluttershy, and they all held a collective breath as Rainbow pulled the lever.

The bookshelf opened towards the group, revealing a beaten and broken Rarity, who hobbled out and was immediately swarmed by her friends in a hug. Unable to contain it any longer, Rarity burst into tears. "Pinkie's still down there!" She sobbed. "I don't know if she's alive or dead, but she's still there!"

Princess Celestia approached the group of friends at this news. "Excuse me, but I believe I need to go see Pinkie." Rainbow Dash shot up at this. "If you're going down there, then so am I" Twilight joined her friend, standing up and saying "As am I"

The princess quickly glanced at the two ponies, before saying "Alright, but you two only." The group walked to the front of the staircase, and stared down into Pinkie's lair. "Stay close to me, and whatever I tell you to do, do it." Princess Celestia said. "Understood?" Twilight and Rainbow nodded. Princess Celestia sighed. "Then let's go"

**Bottom of the Staircase**

Pinkie Pie's head hurt. Her arms hurt, her body hurt, in general, everything hurt. The thing that hurt the most, however, was her back right leg. Looking up, she saw that it had caught on a loose stair, and halted her fall. Groaning, Pinkie pulled herself up on top of the stairs, and tested out her leg. She nearly cried when she put it down on the ground. _Definitely broken_ she thought to herself. "Why would Rarity do such a thing to me?" Pinkie asked out loud. _She never cared about you Pinkie _the voice answered back. _That's why you shouldn't have let her get away. That's why you shouldn't have let Rainbow Dash get away. They'll both tell lies about you._ "But, they're my friends! They wouldn't do that!" _They're not your friends, they are the enemy! _

Pinkie's conversation with herself was interrupted by the sound of hooves on steel. _Someone's coming! _The voice said. _Quick, get in position! You must deal with them! _Pinkie smiled. "Do I get to play with them?" _Yes_. "Ooh goody!" Pinkie Pie turned, and was about to go hide when she heard the ponies speak. She recognized the voices. _Hey, it's Twilight, Rainbow Dash, aaanndd….Princess Celestia! _She thought. _Ooh, I can play with my friends, and with a princess! I've never played with a princess before!_ Despite her bad leg, Pinkie began to skip as she went looking for a good place to hide.

**Meanwhile **

"Quiet" Princess Celestia said sharply to Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, who had been talking to each other. The two smaller ponies obeyed. Twilight Sparkle walked beside the princess, and saw that she was breathing a bit faster than usual. _If Princess Celestia is nervous_ Twilight thought, _we could be in some serious trouble. _The trio finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and saw a large cell directly in front of them, and a long, dark hallway to their right. Before anypony was able to decide which way to go, what little light the group had suddenly went out.

Rainbow Dash heard a series of clicks and what sounded like large machinery, then nothing. No Twilight, no Princess Celestia, nothing. "Hello?" Rainbow called out. "Twilight? Princess?" All of a sudden, a light popped on. This one was brighter than the previous one, and cast an eerie glow on the walls of the hallway. Twilight and Princess Celestia were gone, replaced by one pony: Pinkie. Rainbow Dash stared at Pinkie Pie. This was the first time either of them had seen each other since that fateful night in Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow, who was now in full panic mode, began to back away from Pinkie, who was smiling manically. _Finish it! _The voices were telling her. _Make her pay for the lies!_ Pinkie began to walk towards Rainbow, still smiling. "You know, Rainbow, we never finished playing before we were so rudely interrupted by Applejack! Well don't worry, we won't get interrupted this time!"

Rainbow Dash continued to back up, until eventually she was in the large cell. Pinkie Pie followed her in, and closed the gate behind her. Realizing she was trapped, Rainbow looked directly at Pinkie Pie, and said. "Pinkie Pie? I don't what led you to do these.." Rainbow Dash hesitated. "These horrible things, but it can end here! Just come quietly, and we can help you!"

Pinkie just laughed. "Help! I don't need help silly! You're really acting weird Dashie! Now no more talking, let's play!" Pinkie Pie held up a knife that she had been holding behind her back, and slashed at Rainbow, cutting her at the knee. Rainbow Dash yelled in pain, before another slash cut her deeply at the stomach.

"Remember Dash! I didn't lie when I said you could watch the harvest!" Rainbow Dash looked down and saw large amounts of blood leaking from her knee and stomach. At that moment, Twilight and Princess Celestia appeared from behind gate, both covered in blood. Pinkie quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash and held the knife against her neck, using her as a hostage. "Oooh you guys are good! I thought you'd never get out of those traps!"

Princess Celestia stared at Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, drop the knife right now, and this can all end." Pinkie laughed. ":Why would I drop the knife, especially since they want me to hold it so badly?"

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Princess Celestia all blinked in confusion. "Who? Who wants you to hold the knife?" Princess Celestia asked. Again, Pinkie laughed. "Whaddya mean who? You people are silly!" "Pinkie, no one besides us is here!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "It's just you, me, Twilight and the princess, that's all!" This time, it was Pinkie's turn for confusion. _Lies_ the voices said. _Cut her throat so she ay tell no more lies! _Pinkie smiled. "See, listen. They're talking!"

Twilight and the Princess looked at each other, confused. "Pinkie, there is no one talking right now besides me. What ever you are hearing, it isn't real!" Pinkie shook her head. She was really starting to get confused at this whole situation. Rainbow Dash, feeling that they were finally starting to break through to Pinkie, spoke up again. "Pinkie, what ever you've been hearing, it isn't real! We're friends remember!" Pinkie muttered a small _yes _as an answer. "Well, if we're friends, why are you trying to kill me?"

Pinkie was stunned. "Kill you? I wasn't trying to kill you, I was just trying to play with you! They said you weren't getting hurt. That you, and everyone else, was fine…" Pinkie began to feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time, not since the day she had thought her friends didn't want to be her friends anymore. The feeling seemed familiar, and, as it rose throughout her body, she recognized it. It was her old self, her conscience, undisturbed by the voices she heard. _Do it! _The voices screamed! "No!" Pinkie yelled aloud. Throwing Rainbow Dash to the ground, Pinkie Pie raised the knife, and, while her friends watched in horror, plunged it into her own chest.

Pinkie Pie sank to her knees, smiling at the sharp knife protruding from her abdomen. For the first time in a long time, her mind was silent. She turned to Rainbow Dash, and whispered, "I'm sorry" before slipping away into blackness.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Ponyville Urgent Care**

**12:00 PM**

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike, and Applejack all sat around Pinkie Pie's bed. It had been two days since Rarity's rescue, and Pinkie was in a coma. The doctors had had to perform emergency heart surgery to save Pinkie's life, but she was still alive. There had been little talk about what had gone on down in the cellar of the rock farm after Rarity had been rescued, besides that Pinkie had confronted Rainbow, and ended up stabbing herself.

The sleepy group bolted awake as soon as Princess Celestia walked into the room. "Princess" Twilight said. "What are you doing here?" The princess looked around the room at all the ponies. "I came here because we have some news on Pinkie, and I would like to tell you all in person. I suggest you sit down." The five ponies and dragon all seated themselves, and waited for the princess to tell them the important news.

"I performed a brain scan on Pinkie Pie a few hours after the surgery. I found that Pinkie had been suffering from a very severe split personality complex for quite some time. That, coupled with her history, was what led to her actions I believe."

Rarity spoke up. "Wait, you said history. What history?" The princess looked at all the ponies. "She never told you?" This time it was Applejack. "Told us what?" Princess Celestia sighed. "When Pinkie Pie was young, she was abducted and tortured by a psychopathic pony. We managed to locate her before he did killed her, but she was permanently scarred. Before her abduction, she used to be a pegasus, but her captor ripped her wings off." Rainbow Dash gasped, and looked over at Pinkie Pie.

"But, if she was a pegasus, she would have been able to walk on clouds!" Rainbow said. The princess looked at Rainbow. "She could always walk on clouds, Rainbow, its just that she couldn't really get to them. Besides, I think she didn't want you all to know"

The group looked at Pinkie, who seemed so small and at peace while resting. "So, the only reason she did what she did, was because it had happened to her?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "We believe so" The princess said. "Excuse me though, I must be on my way, there is a lot of damage control I must attend to" And with that, the princess left.

The others stayed with Pinkie for a while after, but soon, they too left, till all that remained. "Hey AJ?" Rainbow asked. "Do you think she'll make it?" Applejack sighed, got up, and hugged Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, I think so sugarcube. Even if she does, life won't be the same for her. She gonna have to live with the fact that she went and killed a whole lot of ponies, something that she and the townsfolk won't let her forget." Rainbow Dash returned the hug, grateful for her friend. "Now, I gotta get goin, I need to help Big Mac with the harvest"

"Hey, I can help with that!" Rainbow Dash said pleasantly. Smiling the two ponies stood, and walked hoof in hoof to the door, where Rainbow Dash stopped. "Go on out to the front, I'll be right there" Applejack shrugged, and left Rainbow Dash in the room.

Rainbow turned and faced Pinkie Pie. Sighing, she approached Pinkie, leaned in, and kissed her on the forehead while saying "Pinkie Pie, despite all that you did to me…I forgive you" Rainbow then stood and just looked at her sleeping friend, who, unnoticed by Rainbow Dash, had just opened one of her eyes.

Pinkie kept her eyes closed until the people had left, meanwhile wondering where she was and how she got there. _I didn't die!_ Pinkie thought, before she noticed something, something that made her want to jump up and scream for joy. The voices were gone. Smiling a bit, Pinkie Pie opened her eyes for the first time, and saw, directly in front of her, the most wonderful thing her eyes had ever seen: A beautiful rainbow.


End file.
